


Cabin Guests

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: A weekend trip to your boyfriend's family cabin.





	Cabin Guests

It was late Thursday night and you were busily packing for your weekend trip to your boyfriend's family cabin when your friends started messaging on the group chat. You decided to take a little break and read the conversation.  
Lee>Hey anyone down to get boba tea tomorrow? It's payday and I've been craving it for a minute!!  
Ann>Hell yeah, I'm down! What time tomorrow?  
Lee>Like 3ish? I'll be off work by then.  
Ann>Cool, sounds like a plan.  
Y/N>Mmm bobaaaa, sounds so good rn lol  
Ann>Hey girl! I thought you'd be asleep by now!  
Y/N>Haha not yet, still packing :P  
Ann>Lol I won’t judge, you know how I am!  
Lee>Are u super stoked for the weekend? ;)  
Y/N>Yeah I'm pretty excited.  
Ann>His parents won't be there, right?  
Y/N>Nope, it's just his younger brother and their other bandmate. He said his brother might be bringing his GF, if she's able to fly in in time.  
Ann>Josh not going?  
Y/N> No, he’s going to some filmmaking workshop this weekend.  
Lee>So...you think this weekend is THE weekend that you guys finally...bow chika bow wow XD  
Ann>Hahaha! Do the dirty?  
Lee>The mattress Mambo?  
Ann> The deed.  
Y/N> Omg y’all are the worst!!! Idk…I’m not like planning it out that way lol  
Lee> But you are open to the possibility?  
Y/N> I guess if it feels like the right moment? Haha but other people will be there! If it was us alone for the weekend, but it’s not…soo no promises lol  
Ann> Get it girl! But yeah, if it was just you two, I guess that would be more appropriate.  
Lee> Well make sure your all groomed up and shaved just in case 😉  
Y/N> LEE! You’re such a freak! Haha…but yeah, I’m ready ;P hahaha

After a few more minutes of teasing from your friends, you said good night and finished up your packing. Tomorrow Jake would be picking you up at 8am and you two would drive four hours away to the cabin. 

~  
The drive up to the cabin had been lovely. Before arriving, you stopped at the nearest town, which was about 45 minutes away, to get a few things to make lunch. The food for the rest of the weekend was going to be brought up by Sam and Danny, they would be arriving later that afternoon.  
“The trees are so lush up here.” You stared in wonder out the car window as Jake drove up a winding path.  
“Yeah, this place is breathtaking. It’s a real treat to be able to, you know…retreat from it all.”  
You both laughed.  
“Thanks for sharing it with me.” You smiled at him.  
He stole a quick look at you and put his hand on your knee and gave a light squeeze. The memory of last night’s conversation with your friends came up and you blushed. You were grateful Jake had to be very attentive to the road or else he would have noticed.  
The cabin was spacious with two stories, but cozy. You brought in the bags of groceries and Jake brought in the luggage. He led you to the kitchen to set down the food and then you followed him down a hallway to one of two rooms.  
“Since we got here first, we get dibs on the bedroom.” He said while pushing open the door with his shoulder. Most of the room’s floor was taken up by a king-sized mattress in the corner under the large window. There was at least a dozen throw pillows lined up against the wall on the mattress, no two were matching. There was a small desk with a lamp and a dresser, otherwise the room was free of decorations. Jake set down his stuff under the desk and put your bag by the dresser.  
“And your brother and Danny? Where will they sleep?”  
“Those losers will bunk up upstairs in the loft.” He snickered.  
Turns out the second floor of the cabin was a wide-open space, no bedrooms, but there was a full bathroom. The room across from the one you were staying in downstairs had been turned into a bit of a storage space over the years.  
“When our parents come, they get the bedroom and we all set up upstairs, sometimes in the living room, if it’s more than just immediate family. The loft gets chilly though and it gives us the heebie jeebies at night.”  
You watched him to see if he was serious. He was. “Oh, okay”.  
“Nothing to worry about, mostly us dumbasses scaring each other with stories and freaking ourselves out.”  
You smiled and nodded and began to pull out toiletries from your bag.  
“So, we all want the bedroom when our parents aren’t here. Especially if we,” he paused for a moment, “if someone brings a…significant other.”  
You stopped what you were doing and turned to him, “You bring a lot of those around here, Jake Kiszka?” you asked playfully.  
He met your eyes with surprise and a goofy smile. “Uh, no, not really…there was one girl when I was a sophomore,” he looked down and his brows furrowed recalling the memory, “but my parents came that time and we all got sent to the loft.”  
“So, I’m part of an exclusive club?”  
“You could say that,” His usual sly smile came back and he made his way over to you as he spoke, “visiting the cabin is a privilege bestowed on a select few, sleeping in THE bedroom is an experience reserved for even fewer.”  
“Oh, yeah? I feel so honored.” You closed the distance between you in a couple steps.  
“Yeah, you should.” He nodded and your faces were inches apart. You raised up to meet his lips, he took your face in his hands and pulled you close to deepen the kiss. You clenched your fists around his jean jacket between both your bodies. No one had ever kissed you the way Jake kissed you. He was able to erase all the background noise and make you feel as if nothing in space and time existed except for you both.  
Then your stomach growled inelegantly. Mortified, you stopped kissing back. Jake pulled back, licking his lips.  
“Are you hungry?” he teased. You pushed him gently back, embarrassed at how you ended the moment.  
“Well, yeah, obviously.” You looked down chastising your stomach.  
“I’m starved, let’s go make lunch.” He took your hand and you followed him back to the kitchen.  
After making sandwiches for lunch you both started sprucing up the cabin. It wasn't a mess but it could do with a little sweep and dusting. You made sure the bathrooms were stocked with all the necessities while Jake set up chairs in the back porch that overlooked the forest. You stepped outside and saw him smoking on the porch swing and went to join him.  
"It's all ready for inhabitants now." You told him as you sat. He quickly put out the cigarette, knowing that you didn't really like this habit of his. You scrunched your nose at him.  
He sighed, "I know, I know."  
He didn't smoke often and was really good about not doing it around you. You would never ask him to quit, but you let him know you didn't like it.  
You snuggled up under his arm with your head on his chest.  
"Now you're all stinky." You pouted.  
"You're not gonna kiss me now, huh?"  
"Nuh uh." You shook your head.  
He reached into his jeans and pulled out a small mint tin and popped two into his mouth, he offered some to you and you accepted.  
You yawned and snuggled in closer to him. You knew you could just drift off into sleep with this view and Jake as your pillow, his slow, steady breathing keeping a soothing rhythm.  
Jake started placing small kisses on the top of your head. You smiled. He breathed in deeply, his nose tucked in your hair. It was a perfect moment; everything was so still. You wished you could extend this moment out for eternity. Your blinking got heavier and without even realizing it you fell asleep on that porch in Jake's arms.

~  
You didn’t know how long you napped for, but you were abruptly awakened by someone yelling Jake’s name. He had also fallen asleep on the swing with you.  
“Jake! Jakey! Where you at dude?!” Sam burst through the sliding glass doors as you and Jake were rubbing your eyes awake. “Whoa, am I interrupting something?” Sam smiled mischievously at you both. He had on a visor covered in a sunflower pattern, he was wearing a tank top and very short brown shorts, even though the temperature was significantly cooler up here.  
“No, man, we just fell asleep.” Jake responded slightly annoyed.  
“Hey Sam.” You waved sleepily with a yawn. He waved at you.  
“Cool, so now that I found you, I’m gonna go help Joy and Danny with our stuff.”  
“Joy was able to fly in, then?” asked Jake.  
“Mmmhmm, so we’re getting the bedroom.”  
“Ha! Like hell you are, me and Y/N are already set up in there.”  
“Dude! It’s Joy’s first time here!”  
“It’s Y/N’s first time here too, what’s your point?,” Jake stood up from the swing, “The three of you will have to bunk up together in the loft.”  
Sam scoffed and went back into the cabin.  
“I think we ruined his plans.” You whispered to Jake.  
“Tough shit, we got here first.” He winked.

Sam brought in a clinking box and set it carefully on the kitchen counter. Then he opened the fridge and started stocking it with the box's contents.  
"I really hope you brought actual food and not just booze." Jake said.  
"Ha. Ha. Yeah of course we did. But you know it ain't a true cabin trip without some beers!" He removed the cap off a beer and started drinking it and finished loading in two twelve packs worth of beer, a bottle of whiskey, and one of vodka into the fridge.  
"Hey Danny, take a shot of this" Sam handed him a shot of whiskey.  
"Hell no, man. I have to eat something first."  
"Don't be a bitch, you’re huge it won't even hit you." Sam taunted.  
Danny bit his lip, unsure, but reached for the drink and tossed it back. He grimaced.  
"Ahhh, you’re a bad influence Samuel."  
"I think you mean I’m a good time." Sam patted Danny on the back.  
Jake shook his head. It seemed like Sam was in a partying kind of mood because he headed towards the living room and started up an old stereo, there was a stack of CDs next to it and he quickly skimmed the selection before popping a disc into the player. Beer in hand, he cranked up the volume and took Joy by the waist and started swaying all around with her, she giggled at his silly moves. The sight made you smile; they were so cute. Jake seemed a little annoyed. He walked to the stereo and lowered the volume. Sam groaned in protest.  
"We're gonna make dinner and need to be able to hear each other."  
Sam rolled his eyes, "C'mon babe." He took Joy’s hand and grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge and they both headed to the back porch.  
You and Danny shared a knowing look, the both of you caught in the middle of an infamous Kiszka pissing contest.  
"Y'all need any help with dinner?" Danny offered.  
"Yeah, could you start up the grill on the porch? That'd be great" Jake answered.  
"Sure thing." Danny jumped from the stool he was sitting on and headed out back.

After everyone ate the mood seemed to lighten up a bit. That along with a few beers seemed to calm things down between Jake and Sam. You had all eaten on the porch together while the guys talked about past trips to the cabin. The funny stories had gotten everyone in a good mood. You gathered some of the plates to take inside, Jake followed you.  
“Hey, I was thinking that maybe we can share the bedroom with Sam and Joy.”  
Jake turned and gave you a puzzled look, “Like we can have it tonight and they can have it tomorrow. It just seemed like Sam was looking forward to some alone time with his girlfriend.”  
“Babe, you’re so damn considerate. But the thing is,” he came up and wrapped his arms around your waist, “I am also looking forward to some alone time with my girlfriend. You see my dilemma here?” he gave you a quick peck on the lips.  
“I just wanted to smooth things over.”  
“They’re smooth enough, Sam will get over it. Plus,” he lowered his voice, “unlike me, Sam has had a significant other in the bedroom before.”  
“Ooh” you whispered wide eyed, “okay, then I guess the bedroom is ours by right.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Hey Jake, bring out the out the whiskey and vodka!” Sam yelled from the porch.  
Jake raised his eyebrows at you and went over to the fridge. You made your way outside and sat by the small fire pit with everyone else.  
Sam clapped when Jake appeared with the bottles.  
“Okay, alright. So, since this is the girls’ first time out here, they get first shot.  
“Technically I had the first shot of whiskey already.” Danny clarified.  
“Okay, Daniel, but you know what I mean.”  
You smiled at Danny, him and Sam would constantly tease each other but it was different from how the teasing went with Jake.  
Sam poured you and Joy a shot each. Joy took hers with barely a flinch. You groaned as the liquid burned down your throat.  
“That’s my girl!” Sam cheered for his girlfriend. She grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. Then Sam turned to Danny, “Hey, how many consecutive shots did you take after that concert in Atlanta?”  
Danny thought for a second, “Like, five, fuck that was awful.”  
“You’re such a wimp.”  
“Two of them were fucking Everclear! Fuck you!”  
Sam laughed and tossed his head back, “You’re right, man. Hey, take five of this whiskey right now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m daring you, c’mon, show off for the ladies.” He winked at you.  
“Don’t be an ass, Sam.” Jake butted in.  
In the dim porchlight you saw Danny blush just the lightest bit. Seemingly shamed into it, Danny took five whole shots of the whiskey. Your throat burned just watching him. Sam laughed and Joy cheered with him. Jake shook his head but was smiling. Danny shook his head, cringing and stuck out his tongue. You all clapped for him. Jake had brought out some orange juice and mixed you a drink with the vodka, he took another beer.  
As the night progressed, Sam kept getting everyone, as part of a bet or some kind of dare, to drink. He was especially skilled at getting Danny to drink, and sure enough with all his taunting he managed to get him pretty wasted. Danny had been slurring his words for a while, but you and Jake had switched over to water as soon as you felt a buzz. You weren’t trying to be hungover in the morning.  
Suddenly Danny’s face got pale and he shot up and ran to the side of the porch and puked loudly.  
“Jesus!” Jake exclaimed form where he sat.  
“Oh, damn!” Sam got up to check on his friend.  
It took about a whole minute but finally poor Danny seemed to have vacated the contents of his stomach. The rest of you stood by slightly worried.  
“Is he alright?” You called out.  
“He’s good, he’s gonna be better now.” Sam assured.  
“Let’s take him inside.” Jake stood and walked over to the guys.  
“I got him; I’ll take him. I think it’s bed time, huh buddy?” Sam draped one of Danny’s arms across his shoulders and helped him into the house. Danny was sputtering and it sounded like he said he was embarrassed, but you couldn’t be sure.  
After a few minutes Sam came back outside and assured us Danny was okay and sleeping. In his hand, Sam was holding ukulele that only had two strings.  
“Look what I found! Man, we always forget to bring strings for this thing. Babe, want me to serenade you?”  
“Come here, play for me!” Joy encouraged.  
The two of them snuggled up together while Sam plucked at the strings attempting to find some kind of rhythm on the out of tune instrument.  
You stood to stretch and made your way to the porch swing, which was set just behind Joy and Sam. Jake joined you there, too.  
“I feel so bad for Danny. He’s really susceptible to Sam’s peer pressure.” You whispered to Jake.  
“They’re both idiots, they both know better. But yeah, that’s a shitty way to end the night.” He put his arm around you and drew you closer. You yawned and he placed a kiss on your temple. His arm found its way around your waist and you placed your head on his chest.  
You looked up at him, he was already looking at you and leaned in to kiss you. You broke apart for a moment and giggled, then kissed him again. This time his mouth moved more intensely on yours. You parted your lips and he did not hesitate to enter. Slowly the hand on your waist found the hem of your shirt, his fingers gently made their way up under your shirt.  
With all your attention taken up, it took you an extra beat to realize where his hand was going, “Jake!”, you breathed as you broke the kiss. You turned to where Sam and Joy sat blissfully unaware of what was going on behind them. You were relieved. Jake smiled sheepishly, you shook your head at him.  
“I think it’s time we head to bed.” He said loud enough for everyone to hear. You couldn’t help but blush. Jake stood and took your hand.  
“Good night guys.” You waved at the young couple.  
“Have a good night, Jakey.” Sam teased.  
Jake led you down the hallway and stopped at the bedroom door.  
“Where were we?” he whispered tilting his head and pressed your back up against the wall. You smiled up at him and lifted your head to meet his lips. You put your hands in his hair and you both took up right where you had left off on the swing. His hands settled on your hips and one began creeping up under your shirt again. Slowly your bodies moved toward the bedroom door, when Jake put his hand on the door knob he broke the kiss and looked deep into your eyes, his face serious, his lips flushed in the dim light. You nodded to him.  
He bent down and picked you up in his arms with your legs wrapping around his waist. He got you both into the dark room and kicked the door behind him. He kissed you as he slowly made his way to the bed. When his boot met the edge of the mattress, he knelt down on it and slowly placed you down.  
You laid back and your chest was heaving, your heart was racing. You could barely see his outline in the darkness, but you saw him stand and heard him kick off his boots. Then you heard him working on his belt buckle before kneeling back on to the bed between your knees. You reached for the hem of your shirt and pulled it up over your head where you were laying. Jake ran his hands up your sides and dipped down to kiss you once more. You undid the few buttons on his shirt and he removed it. He trailed kisses down your neck, across your collarbone, and finally reached for the button of your jeans.  
“Is this okay?” he asked before undoing the button.  
“Yes.” You breathed heavily, nodding in the dark. His quick fingers rapidly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. Your heartbeat was deafening in your ears. You started shimmying out of the jeans and he helped remove them. Again, he dove down to meet your lips and kissed you.  
You couldn’t get his body close enough to yours. The feeling of him running his hands all over you made a moan escape your mouth. You knew he must have been smiling that devilish grin of his in the darkness.  
Then he began placing kisses across your chest and down your stomach. He got to your hip bones and kissed across your tummy, then down your left thigh. You had to remind yourself to breathe. As he made his way back up your right thigh you stretched your arms above your head and your hands were met with warm, soft skin and you screamed.  
“What! What did I do?!” Jake yelled in surprise.  
You pushed yourself off the mattress and Jake caught you.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, someone’s there!” You pointed in the darkness.  
Jake fumbled his way to the desk and turned on the lamp. There at the other end of the mattress was a shirtless, passed out Danny. You put your hands up to your mouth shocked, your brain trying to make sense of what was happening. Jake stood dumbfounded with his mouth open.  
“What the fuck.” He said confused.  
Danny grunted in the corner and you froze. He mumbled something and then began snoring softly.  
At that moment you heard footsteps up in the loft, Sam and Joy finally going to bed.  
“He planned this.” You said staring at the ceiling.  
“He sure fucking did.”  
“Got poor Danny drunk and dumped him on our bed.”  
“To get back at us for taking the room.”  
“Fuckin lil prick.”  
Jake looked at you and raised his brows, “Now that doesn’t sound like the considerate young lady from earlier this evening.” He teased.  
You scrunched your face at him and he smiled.  
“Well, now what?” he asked.  
“Now, I gotta get some clothes on, seeing as we have a guest.” You gestured towards Danny. Jake looked you up and down and made a pouty face at you. You giggled.  
“Our plans have been adjusted, babe, sorry.” You shrugged.  
Upstairs you heard giggling.  
“I could kick his ass right now.” Jake huffed at the ceiling.  
You went over to him, took his hand and made him face you, “We’ll get him tomorrow.” You cocked your head towards the bed and he nodded.  
Jake removed his jeans while you put on an oversized tshirt and then laid down on the end of the mattress. After turning off the lamp he crawled over you and took the spot between you and Danny.  
You cuddled in next to him with your head on his chest.  
Suddenly Danny grunted, turned, and flopped over closer to Jake, snoring in his ear. “Well, this is certainly not how I imagined this night would go.” He whispered. You suppressed a giggle.  
“No? Personally, I was really hopping a drunk drummer would make a guest appearance in our bed tonight.”  
Jake tickled your side, “You little punk.”  
“I’m just kidding,” You chuckled, “Danny is gonna be so confused in the morning.” You both chuckled quietly.  
“He’ll probably help us kick Sam’s ass.”  
You nodded.  
“Jake?”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“I love you.”  
He kissed your head, “I love you, too. Hey, babe?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Raincheck on tonight?”  
You bit your lip smiling and your cheeks grew warm.  
“Yes.”


End file.
